Just Wanted To Say Goodbye
by My one true love
Summary: Lucas is leaving for college and there's one stop he has to make before he goes.


Hey guys! This is a one-parter that I wrote for a challenge on another board. If you want to view the challenge it's here: http/s3. But anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy it! And thanks to kelseylynn00 for being my beta!

**Just Wanted to Say Good-bye**

Lucas sat outside of Brooke's apartment, debating whether to go up or not. He was leaving for Duke the next day and knew that he had to have some kind of closure with Brooke before then. So much had happened between them in the past year.

They had gone back and forth over Brooke trusting him. She was constantly suspicious of his friendship with Peyton. The lack of trust was the downfall to their relationship. The constant suspicion had pushed Lucas away.

He hadn't cheated on Brooke with Peyton, but he had cheated. One night after a game, sick of Brooke's not trusting him he got drunk and went looking for a reason to make her not trust him. He'd met Amy at a party that Tim had been throwing. She had been a gorgeous, curvy blonde who went to

another school. Brooke had actually walked in on them in his room. He had been so involved in the sex that he hadn't seen her until he finished. The look on her face had almost killed him.

He'd rushed after her to try and talk to her, but she had almost run him down with her car. She hadn't spoke to him since and he'd realized that they had been bound to break up. Since that night he had gone a little crazy when it came to women and wouldn't date anyone more than a few weeks.

So, here he was knowing that he needed to see her one last time. He doubted that once they left for school that he would ever see her again. He had to say good-bye to her because she had been his first love. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he still loved her and that it was hard to

get her off of his mind.

He sighed as he got out of the car and headed up to his apartment. He paused at the window of her apartment when he saw Brooke. She looked great as usual, but she wasn't alone. There was a guy in there and as Lucas watched, the guy leaned over and kissed her slowly.

Lucas felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and the jealousy rose like bile in his throat. Who was this guy with his Brooke? Who did he think he was kissing her? As he watched, the guy leaned over and kissed her again. Lucas took a deep breath and looked away. He had to focus. He was so angry. Now, what was he going to do? Brooke was busy, but he had to see her before he went. He glanced back in the window just as the guy glanced up. He must've said something to Brooke because she turned to the window.

Lucas raised his hand in a wave and continued over to the door, knocking lightly on it.

Brooke slowly opened the door. "Lucas." She shook her head, not believing that he had shown up at her door. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes." He shot the guy a dirty look over her shoulder. "Alone."

Brooke laughed as she shook her head again. "Well, as you can see I'm a little busy right now. Sorry." She started to close the door, but Lucas stopped her.

"Come on, Brooke. Just a few minutes."

Brooke glanced behind her at the guy, who shrugged. Brooke shrugged. "Fine. Brandon, I'll be right back." She nudged Lucas back out the door and closed it behind her. "Fine, Lucas. You have my attention. Now, what do you want?"

Lucas laughed. "I just wanted to stop by. I just wanted to see you one last time. I wanted to say good bye, to get you off of my mind." He paused and his jaw clenched. "Until I saw you with him. Now, I want to beat the crap out of him." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm leaving for

Duke tomorrow. I had to have some kind of closure."

Brooke laughed as she looked away from him. "I can not believe your nerve."

She looked back at him, the anger and hurt apparent on her face. "Lucas, I loved you and you betrayed me. I was trying so hard to trust you, but what was the point? All you did was betray me. You want some closure?" She pushed him. "Here's some closure for you." She slapped him. "I hate you. I

gave you everything TWICE and you threw it away. You are an ungrateful bastard and I hope that you rot in hell."

"Brooke, come on."

"Shut up, Lucas! I'm going to say what I have to say!" She was shaking and there were tears running down her face. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I want someone who I can trust and that loves me more than you obviously did." She turned to head back into the apartment, but Lucas

grabbed her arm.

"Oh, no. If you get your say, I get mine." Lucas used her finger to wipe away the tears on Brooke's face. "I didn't want to do it Brooke, but you kept on and kept on with your suspicions. I was so sick of hearing them so I figured I would give you a reason not to trust me. I wasn't thinking

straight. I was so angry with you because you couldn't trust me. I wanted us to be together forever, but you couldn't get over the past." He shook his head. "I know what I did was wrong, but I won't take all of the blame for this. If you had just trusted me, it never would've happened."

"Oh! So, now you're going to blame me for you cheating on me?" Brooke smirked at him. "You are the stupidest, most arrogant-"

Lucas grabbed her and pulled her roughly against him. He pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Without thinking, Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Her body fit perfectly against his.

Lucas ran his tongue over her lips and when they opened, slipped it inside of her mouth. Their tongues met and dueled for control.

Lucas pulled away, a smirk on his face. "Looks like you still care."

Brooke shook her head. "Of course I still care, but that means nothing if I can't trust you." She pulled away and opened the door to her apartment. "I love you, Lucas, but I could never trust you again. Good luck at Duke." She shut the door softly behind her.

Lucas just stared at the door for a moment, unsure of what to do. With a shake of his head he headed back to his car. He'd come there to say goodbye and he had. He may never see Brooke again, but he would never forget her. Although the trip had been to help him get her off of his mind he now

knew that wasn't possible. He climbed back into the car and glanced back up at Brooke's apartment. She stood in the window, watching him. She lifted her hand and waved before turning away.

Life didn't always happen like you wanted it to, but you did have to deal with what was dealt to you. With a sigh Lucas started the car and headed home.


End file.
